Influenza
by wizards.demigods
Summary: Percy is sick and Nico tries to help. Fluffy! Percico/Pernico


Percy had been bed-bound for a day now, and he wasn't feeling any better at all. It was winter holidays at Camp Half-Blood, and even the weather charms couldn't prevent the treacherous winds from the mortal world coming in.

Percy stared out the window, longing to join his friends in camp activities, to be back on his feet again. But he was too sick. Somehow, Percy had managed to catch the Flu.

There was a knock at the door. Percy smiled in spite of himself.

"Come in," Percy croaked, his voice raspy. The door swung open, and there stood none other than Nico di Angelo. His hair was wind-swept out of his face, his dark eyes glowing warmly. A troubled smile spread across his face at the sight of Percy. He wore a grey jumper and ripped, black skinny-jeans.

"Hi, Percy," Nico said gently, closing the door to Cabin 3 behind him.

"Hey," was all Percy could manage before he doubled over coughing.

Nico walked over to the bed and sat next to Percy on the edge. As Percy coughed, Nico reached for Percy's water bottle. Nico handed it to him, and he smiled gratefully before taking a sip.

Nico looked worriedly down at his boyfriend. Percy was very ill, and he wasn't getting any better. Percy lay back down and shivered. Nico stood up and grabbed a spare blanket from the closet before spreading it over Percy.

"Thanks, Nico," Percy said, his eyes drooping with sleepiness. How adorable.

"You should get some rest, but after would you like to watch a movie with me?" Nico asked, smiling hopefully.

Percy chuckled weakly and nodded his head. Before he could speak, Percy's eyes closed, spiralling into a deep sleep. Nico took off his jumper and dropped it on the floor carelessly. He then climbed over Percy and scrambled under the covers. Nico wrapped a protective arm over Percy, feeling his chest rise and fall as he slept.

Nico lay with Percy for a while, as the latter boy slept peacefully. Nico was deep in thought when Percy woke up, rolling over to face Nico, his eyes fluttering open.

"Hey," Nico said gently.

"Hey," Percy coughed a little. "How long was I asleep?".

"A few hours," Nico said, reaching a hand over to brush Percy's hair out of his eyes.

Percy stretched out his arms and grabbed Nico by the shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

"How about that movie?" Percy asked quietly. Nico laughed into Percy's chest.

They hugged for a minute, before Nico pulled away and got out of bed. He walked over to the couch and organised the pillows so Percy could lie down. He then switched on the TV and pulled out the draw containing Percy's movies.

"Which movie do you want to watch, Percy?" Nico called from behind the couch.

It took Percy a moment to reply, but when he did, Nico laughed.

"The Little Mermaid,".

Smiling to himself, Nico popped the disk out of its' case and placed in the DVD player. Nico stood up and walked over to Percy. He pulled off the blankets and chucked them on the couch. Then, Nico placed one hand under Percy's chest, and one under his knees. He picked Percy up, bridal style, and plopped him gently on the couch.

"Thank you, my shining knight in armour," Percy managed weakly, attempting at a smile.

"No problem, Princess," Nico whispered, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Percy's forehead.

Nico lifted Percy's blankets off the floor and lay them over Percy, tucking him in.

Nico sat down on the floor in front of the couch, one arm resting on Percy's leg. Just as he was reaching for the remote, Percy spoke.

"Nico," Percy whimpered.

"Yeah?" Nico replied, turning around, his face full of concern.

"You don't have to sit on the floor," Percy whispered, his voice hoarse.

Nico knew what Percy was doing. He sighed in defeat. Nico rose to his knees and pulled back the blankets, sliding in front of Percy so the two of them were lying down together. Nico hit the button, and the movie began. Percy snuggled into Nico's back, hugging him closer.

"I love you," Percy whispered into Nico's back.

"I love you, too," Nico replied, grabbing Percy's hand.


End file.
